Bulkhead
by Ishikawa Natsumi
Summary: Ketika kegigihan, kesabaran, dan kasih sayang Gaara yang tulus akhirnya membuat hati Sakura luluh... Fic singkat yang mungkin mainstream,tapi mudah-mudahan menghibur C:


**Bulkhead**

_**Ishikawa Natsumi**_

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sudah lima bulan marga Sakura berubah menjadi Sabaku. Berkat perjodohan yang diadakan oleh kedua orang tua mereka, Sakura telah resmi menjadi istri dari seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Apa lagi yang kurang? Kedudukan Garaa sebagai direktur perusahaan ponsel terbesar di Jepang, harta yang melimpah sampai tak akan habis selama tujuh generasi, cinta tak berbatas yang diberikan Gaara, apa masih ada yang kurang?

Bagi Sakura tentu masih ada yang kurang. Bukan keserakahan yang membuatnya merasa ada yang kurang, yaitu pria yang menjadi suaminya bukanlah pria yang ia cintai. Sakura hanya mencintai satu orang dan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman sekolahnya dulu.

Hatinya selalu sakit bila ia memikirkan Sasuke. Hatinya juga bertambah sakit jika Gaara yang sudah tahu kalau Sakura tidak mencintainya malah banyak memberinya kasih sayang.

Walaupun tidur seranjang, tapi Gaara dan Sakura belum benar-benar 'tidur seranjang'. Gaara rela menunggu sampai sang istri membalas cintanya. Ia tak mau melakukannya hanya karena keinginan sepihak.

"Tadaima!" Gaara baru saja pulang dari kantornya. Dia tak pernah pulang terlambat. Dia selalu pulang sebelum makan malam yang disiapkan istrinya menjadi dingin.

"Okaeri," Sakura menyahut dengan nada datar sebelum keluar dapur. Ya, selama lima bulan ini Sakura selalu menggunakan nada datarnya.

Sakura membawakan tas Gaara dan membantu melepaskan jasnya. Walaupun Sakura tidak mencintainya, ia tetap berusaha untuk menjadi istri yang baik baginya. Tetapi semua itu dilakukannya dengan wajah datar.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Gaara lembut sambil berjalan sedikit di belakang Sakura.

"Tidak Gaara-san, makanannya baru selesai. Saya sudah siapkan air hangat untuk anda. Sebaiknya anda mandi lebih dulu," begitulah, sudah lima bulan juga Sakura menggunakan bahasa formalnya. Terkadang ia merasa kalau ia lebih baik menjadi pembantu yang dibayar orang tuanya untuk melayani Gaara.

"Baiklah," Gaara menghela napas. Ia memaklumi tingkah laku Sakura. Menikah dengan pria asing dengan tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat Sakura bertingkah seperti itu. Apalagi ia tahu kalau Sakura hanya mencintai teman sekolahnya dan bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menata makanan di meja makan ketika Gaara datang. Ia menggunakan piyama kotak-kotak merah dan hitam. Dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, memperlihatkan sedikit dada bidang menawannya. Masih ada tetesan air di rambut merah menyalanya. Dengan pemandangan seperti itu siapa yang tidak tergoda? Hanya Sakura.

Gaara duduk di kursi kepala meja makan dan Sakura duduk di sampingnya. Sepanjang acara makan malam berlangsung tak ada satupun yang bicara. Sesekali Gara melirik wajah cemberut istrinya.

Pria Sabaku itu sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Sakura. Senyuman pertama yang diberikan Sakura tak pernah bisa dilupakannya. Senyuman tulus itu tak pernah ada lagi untuknya sekarang. Senyuman itu sudah lenyap dan kini diganti dengan senyuman miris.

Makanan yang dibuat Sakura selalu enak, karena itu Gaara tak pernah menyisakannya. Hari ini nasi kare buatan Sakura habis tak bersisa di piringnya, "Terima kasih makananya," ucap Gaara lembut setelah ia melirik Sakura. Makanannya masih bersisa banyak.

Semenjak menikah, Sakura juga tak pernah menghabiskan makanannya. Gaara beranjak dan menyimpan piring kotornya di bak cuci dan hendak mencucinya. Tapi suara Sakura berhasil menghentikannya.

"Gaara-san sebaiknya segera tidur. Ini tugasku," Sakura mengambil piring di tangan Gaara dan mencucinya.

Gaara masih memandangi istrinya lalu bergumam, "Aa..."

.

.

.

Diranjang berukuran king size, dua orang tidur saling memunggungi. Wanita musim semi dan pria bersurai merah. Sakura masih belum tidur begitu juga Gaara yang masih terjaga memikirkan perilaku istrinya.

'Apalagi yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapat cintamu, Sakura?' Gaara memejamkan matanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran yang mengganggunya dan mencoba tidur. Tapi suara seseorang membuatnya membelalakkan mata lagi.

"Gaara...Gaara-san...maafkan aku...aku tidak bisa mencintaimu...masih ada dinding tebal di antara kita," Sakura terisak pelan agar tak membangunkan pria disampingnya. Sayangnya semua itu percuma saja karena pria itu masih terjaga. Gaara mendengar semuanya dengan jelas. Sakura seolah menjawab pikiran Gaara sesaat sebelumnya.

Gaara memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat sedangkan Sakura meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari, keduanya menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa. Gaara yang sudah berpakaian rapi duduk di meja makan, menikmati sarapan bersama istrinya yang masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi. Setelah sesekali melirik, Gaara selalu mendesah setelahnya. Ia selalu berpikir, kapan istrinya akan tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Tak apa jika wanita itu takkan pernah membalas cintanya, tapi ia rela melakukan apapun asalkan istrinya bisa tersenyum seperti dulu lagi. Walaupun jika itu berarti Gaara tak bisa tidur 'seranjang' bersama Sakura selamanya.

Selesai sarapan, Gaara beranjak untuk memakai sepatunya. Diikuti Sakura di belakangnya sambil membawakan tas Gaara. Setelah semua tali sepatunya rapi, Gaara berdiri dan berbalik menghadap istrinya.

"Arigatou," Gaara mengambil tas yang diulurkan Sakura.

Sakura menjawab dengan mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat kalau malam ini akan ada pesta yang mengundangnya sebagai tamu penting. Kalau ia sampai tak datang, tuan rumahnya pasti kecewa.

"Malam ini akan ada pesta," Gaara belum melanjutkan kata-katanya untuk menuggu respon Sakura.

Tapi jawaban Sakura agaknya mengecewakan Gaara, "Aku akan menyiapkan tuxedo anda," jawabnya datar.

Gaara menghela napas sebelum mengatakan maksud hatinya, "Aku ingin kau ikut. Semua orang tahu kalau aku sudah menikah, tapi mereka belum tahu siapa istriku."

Sakura masih diam. Baru kali ini Gaara meminta sesuatu darinya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Sementara Sakura masih berpikir, Gaara maju selangkah mendekat untuk membelai pipi halus istrinya, "Tapi kalau kau tidak mau juga tak apa, nanti malam aku akan pulang dulu," kemudian tanpa disangka, Gaara mencium pipi yang tadi dibelainya. Ciuman lembut dan singkat. "Aku pergi dulu."

Gaara berbalik dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan istrinya termangu kaget memegangi pipinya. Baru kali ini juga Gaara menyentuhnya apalagi menciumnya. Bibir lembut dan kenyal itu masih terasa di pipinya tanpa dikehendaki Sakura. Dinding tebal diantara mereka seakan mulai retak.

.

.

.

Sebelum pukul enam tepat, Gaara sudah pulang. Sakura tidak tahu kalau Gaara sudah pulang. Biasanya suaminya itu pulang jam tujuh tepat.

"Tadaima!" Gaara berseru sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Tak biasanya wanita musim semi itu tidak datang menghampirinya. Tak tercium aroma makanan yang biasa dimasak Sakura sebelum dirinya pulang. Rumah itu sepi.

Sakura berada di dalam kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua -kamarnya dan Gaara. Ia sudah selesai menyiapkan tuxedo untuk suaminya. Tinggal dirinya saja yang harus berdandan.

Sakura memoles wajah porselennya dengan sapuan bedak tipis. Kelopak matanya ia tutupi dengan warna pink muda. Bibir tipisnya diulas dengan _lip gloss_ merah muda andalannya. Merasa kurang, Sakura menguas _blush-on_ di pipinya. Kini wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih cantik walaupun dengan _make-up_ sederhana.

Gaara mengetuk pintu kamar. Karena tak ada jawaban, Gaara masuk tanpa permisi lagi.

Sakura baru saja selesai mengenakan gaunnya. Surai merah jambunya dibiarkan tergerai menutupi gaun _backless_nya. Sejenak Gaara termangu memandang istrinya.

"Oh, Gaara-san sudah pulang. Maaf aku tidak mendengar," Sakura segera menghampiri suaminya dan menyimpankan tas kerjanya di meja. Ia juga membukakan dasi yang masih melingkar rapi di leher suaminya.

Gaara memandangi wajah ayu sang istri sedangkan Sakura masih sibuk membuka simpul buatan suaminya yang terikat kuat. Gaara terkejut karena ada sedikit ekspresi di wajah istrinya itu. Terlebih lagi karena ekspresi itu mengarah pada hal positif.

"Astaga, Gaara-san, simpul buatanmu terlalu kuat. Aku tak bisa membukanya," Sakura masih berkutat dengan simpul dasi merah itu. Sakura sedikit tersenyum. Senyuman yang tulus.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menurunkannya. Mata _emerald_ itu kini memandang iris jeruk nipis dihadapannya.

"Kau cantik sekali," pujian Gaara membuat Sakura _bushing_ dengan cepat. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati tuxedo Gaara yang tergantung rapi di pintu lemari.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar. Tuxedonya sudah kusiapkan," jelas Sakura sambil berlalu keluar kamar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dulu, hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu, tapi sekarang mungkin bertambah satu orang.

Di dalam kamar, pria bersurai merah itu tersenyum sambil memandang pintu kamar.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan yang memakan waktu tiga puluh menit itu, si pria _redhead_ dan si _blooming girl_ duduk diam di dalam mobil. Gaara memutar lagu slow yang menenangkan yang sesekali disenandungkannya. Sementara Sakura memandang jalanan Tokyo yang sibuk dengan tatapan sayu.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat acara. Sebuah rumah mewah nan megah dan menjulang di atas bukit bak kastil dalam buku dongeng yang sering dibaca Sakura semasa kecilnya.

Begitu melewati pintu masuk Sakura sudah tahu kalau hal buruk akan terjadi. Pesta mewah itu terasa tidak nyaman baginya. Sakura berjalan disamping Gaara tanpa banyak bicara.

Beberapa menit mereka berkeliling bersama membuat Sakura merasa canggung. Ia kemudian meminta ijin meninggalkan Gaara untuk mengambil minuman.

"Gaara-san, saya akan ke buffet untuk mengambil minuman. Apa anda juga mau?" tanya Sakura sopan.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku masih harus berkeliling. Kita bertemu di pintu masuk pukul 10." Jawab Gaara seperti biasa.

Gaya bahasa yang sudah biasa mereka gunakan itu agaknya terdengar aneh di telinga orang-orang yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kenapa sudah lima bulan menikah masih memakai bahasa formal?" tanya Kiba, salah seorang rekan kerja Gaara.

Celetukannya hampir membuat Gaara kaget, meskipun sudah berkali-kali ditanyakan kepadanya, tapi tetap saja ia sulit membicarakannya, "Ah, apa? Oh, itu, kami hanya saling menghormati." Sempat ada rasa kaget menghentak Gaara ketika salah satu relasinya menayakan hal itu.

"Kau ini Kiba, sejak awal pertanyaanmu itu tidak sopan. Maafkan dia Gaara, sebenarnya istriku juga masih suka berbicara formal walaupun denganku. padahal kami sudah setahun menikah, apalagi kalian yang baru lima bulan." Naruto menengahi pembicaran itu. Ia sudah merasa Gaara agak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku mengerti kenapa Kiba bisa sampai menanyakan hal itu." Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum maklum. Kemudian ia segera mengalihkan pemibacaan ketika ada kesempatan.

Hal buruk yang diramalkan Sakura terjadi ketika ia akan menhampiri buffet. Disana ia melihat Sasuke bersama seorang wanita yang dirangkulnya. Mereka bahkan tidak malu saling mencium di depan umum.

Sakura mengambil segelas minuman kemudian pergi menghampiri Sasuke dan wanita itu.

"Hai, Sasuke..." sapanya pura-pura ramah. Semuanya berubah karena satu kejadian, ucapannya, perilakunya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan sufiks -_kun_

Sasuke berbalik dan terbelalak mendapati mantan pacarnya berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya. "Sa...Sakura?"

"Sasuke-kun, siapa dia?" wanita itu berbicara genit pada Sasuke sambil memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

"Sa...Sakura aku..." kata-katanya terpotong ketika Sakura melakukan sesuatu yang menghebohkan pesta itu.

BYURRR... Sakura menyiram Sasuke bersama wanita itu dengan minuman yang dibawanya tadi.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak wanita yang bersama Sasuke itu.

Suasana mendadak hening dan semua mata tertuju pada kejadian itu. Gaara baru teringat kalau di pesta ini hadir pula perwakilan dari Uchiha Corp. Yang artinya Sasuke sebagai direktur Uciha corp. juga ada disini.

'Kalau tidak salah pria yang bersandar di buffet tadi adalah anak dari presdir Uchiha Corp. Dia...Uchiha Sasuke.' Begitu teringat nama itu Gaara lekas berlari ke Buffet dan mendapati istrinya memegang gelas kosong dan dua orang di hadapannya basah kuyup.

"Sa...Sakura?" tanpa sadar Gaara bergumam.

"Ternyata, sia-sia aku menunggu. Aku sangat menyesalinya." Sakura hendak berlari tapi Sasuke menahannya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu..." pinta Sasuke.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Sakura.

"Tidak sebelum kau diam!" bentak Sasuke.

Gaara mencengkram tangan Sasuke hingga melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Lepaskan dia."

"Kau ini siapa?! Ini tak ada urusannya denganmu!" Sasuke menghempaskan tangannya hingga lepas dari cengkraman Gaara.

"Aku suaminya. Jangan ganggu istriku lagi." Ucap Gaara disertai tatapan membunuh yang terlihat jelas.

Mendengar Gaara mengakui dirinya adalah suaminya, Sakura spontan berlari ke luar ruangan karena tak ingin mendengar Sasuke bicara tentang pernikahannya.

"Sakura!" panggil Gaara hendak mengejarnya. Namun ucapan sang Uchiha bungsu itu menahannya.

"Jadi kau ini suaminya?" tanyanya angkuh sambil menyisir rambut dengan jarinya.

Gaara berbalik tanpa bicara.

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan, Sakura bilang selama ini dia menungguku. Boleh aku katakan sesuatu padamu?" ucap Sasuke memancing amarah Gaara. Kemudian dia mendekat kearah pria berambut merah itu.

"Kau pasti belum pernah merasakan manisnya bibir Sakura." Bisik Sasuke begitu mereka berdampingan.

Gaara dan Sasuke bertemu pandang. Lalu Gaara tertawa meremehkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Mungkin kau sendiri sudah tahu. Apa perlu kuberi tahu?" jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Aku tahu kau melakukan bisnis pasar gelap dari China. Dan aku sudah memegang buktinya jika kau ingin masuk ke penjara besok siang." Ucap Gaara dingin.

Sasuke terkejut dan mundur teratur menjauhi Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara berbalik dan berlari setelah melihat ekspresi sang Uchiha.

Sakura terus berlari dan masuk ke dalam taksi yang kebetulan parkir di pintu masuk. Taksi itu langsung meluncur pergi ketika Gaara keluar.

Gaara segera mengejar dengan mobilnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang menangis sambil memeluk lututnya di kamar saat Gaara sampai ke rumah. pemandangan itu sungguh menyayat hatinya. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah mengajak Sakura ke pesta itu tanpa memperhitungkan kalau Sasuke akan ada di sana.

Gaara mendekati Sakura dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah menjadi istri yang tidak baik di pesta itu. Aku sudah mempermalukanmu. Ceraikan aku." Sakura berkata dengan terisak.

"Kalau yang kau inginkan dariku hanyalah perceraian, kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung? Kenapa kau tetap menjadi istriku jika kau tidak bahagia? Kenapa kau membiarkanku sampai mencintaimu sedalam ini?" Gaara menatap Sakura dengan putus asa.

"Apa...Apa maksudmu Gaara-san?" isakan Sakura terhenti namun tak menghentikan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengajakmu ke pesta itu. Kumohon berhentilah menangis. Aku akan menceraikanmu jika memang itu yang paling kauinginkan." Tangannya memegang pundak Sakura yang yang tak tertutup gaunnya.

Tembok tebal nan tinggi yang selama ini menjadi penghalang di antara mereka sedikit demi sedikit terkikis hingga membuat retakan yang lebih besar dan membuat dinding itu menjadi sangat rapuh.

Sakura tak tahu lagi siapa pria yang kini dicintainya dan dibencinya. Selama ini ia hanya menunggu cinta yang semu dari Sasuke padahal sudah ada pria yang menyerahkan seluruh cintanya yang nyata, yaitu Gaara.

"Aku akan pergi ke pengadilan besok. Mulai sekarang rumah ini menjadi milikmu." Gaara tersenyum dengan tulus seakan telah menyerah pada takdir kalau dirinya bukanlah yang terbaik untuk Sakura.

Sakura terdiam menatap Gaara. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sedih ketika Gaara bicara seperti itu. Padahal yang meminta Gaara untuk menceraikannya tadi adalah dirinya sendiri.

Kini ia menangis lagi. Sakura menyadari kalau selama ini ia bersalah pada Gaara. Ia telah dibutakan oleh cinta masa remajanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sekarang Sakura sangat menyayangi pria yang sudah bersamanya, pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi." Gaara berbalik dan melangkah pergi hendak keluar kamar.

Sakura sadar dari lamunannya dan mengejar Gaara kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku tak ingin kau pergi Gaara. Aku menyayangimu."

Tembok itu kini sudah runtuh sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi penghalang diantara dua orang ini. Gaara berbalik menghadap Sakura yang menunduk dalam-dalam dan masih berlinang air mata.

Gaara menaikkan wajah Sakura dangan satu tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya namun disertai kebahagiaan. Ia membuktikannya dengan sebuah kecupan hangat dan lembut. Jika Sakura berkata jujur, ia tak akan menolak. Jika Sakura berbohong, biarlah wajahnya yang menjadi korban tamparan Sakura.

Tapi ternyata Sakura tidak menolak. Ia menerima kecupan itu. Gaara mengakhirinya kemudian menatap Sakura dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Sejak kita pertama bertemu aku sudah mencintaimu." Ucapnya seraya memeuk erat istrinya. Kemudian Gaara berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Sekarang apakah kita sudah bisa menjadi suami istri yang sebenarnya?"

Sakura menatap Gaara disertai rona di wajahnya. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan dan malu-malu. Tiba-tiba Gaara menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka menjadi suami istri sebenarnya. Di tahun kedua pernikahan mereka, Sakura hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan Gaara. Sakura sudah melupakan Sasuke dan fokus pada perkembangan anaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke menghilang tepat setelah kejadian tersebut. Dan Gaara? Dia menjadi lelaki paling bahagia di seluruh dunia.

**~Fin~**

* * *

A/N: Maaf ya yang lagi nunggu-nunggu fic yang satu lagi :P saya lagi terserang penyakit para author (#itu loh 'ide buntu') jadi sebagai gantinya saya publish fic yang ini... udah lama ini fic nongkrong di folder story saya, jadi saya publish deh ^^

terakhir, saya mau ucapin _arigatou_ buat yang sudah baca, and jangan lupa kasih beberapa kata di kotak review ya...(untuk memajukan tulisan saya pastinya :3)


End file.
